


Nota Knight

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Conversations, Gen, Meta Knight Gets His Wig Snatched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: After reading a book a day or so ago, Dedede has a hangout session with Dreamland's very own Meta Knight. Meta Knight had been pushing this hangout back for multiple weeks now, but that's understandable. They both have things to do. Dedede moreso, but he's not salty about the constant pushbacks at all. Trust me.-For those of you who like to separate the 'video game' verse and the 'anime' verse, this one's for you.





	Nota Knight

   "I was readin' somethin."

   Dedede looked over the horizon with his good buddy Meta Knight. Dedede had leaned quite nicely against the balcony's thin railing, meanwhile Meta Knight stood ontop of it like some sort of bird. Dedede knew very little about Meta Knight, but he knew one thing; Meta Knight wasn't a bird. 

   Dedede was also unsure about what else Meta Knight was and wasn't.

   "That's new. What is it you were reading?"

   Meta Knight had entertained in books as well, he found himself devoutly reading epic and long tales, as well as shorter novellas. They were a great way to pass the time here in Dreamland, given it was peaceful.

   "Somethin' bout knights and dragons 'n all that. They uh, they were doin' sorta, they were doing some really interesting things. And in uh," Dedede held out his hands like they were some sort of book and looked down at them, "in the back parts, after the plot was all done and it was the authors note, there was this.. List."

   Dedede spoke like he was at a book club. Considering how nice it was outside right now, and how overall tranquil Dreamland was, who could really blame him for talking so calmly?

   "A list?" Meta Knight inquired in a monotone sort of enthusiastic way.

   "It was. Yeah, a list. The list was full of these.. These guidelines to be a knight. It's called the code of uh. Shiv.."

   "Chivalry."

   "Yeah, that's it." 

   Dedede closed up his hand-book and looked directly at Meta Knight, who still stood completely still upon the rail.

   "Thought it was interesting none of those codes apply to you."

   Dedede's blatant statement had Meta Knight sputter suddenly, wobbling back and forth on the rail like he'd lost his balance. As soon as he stabilized himself, he stared back at Dedede with this wide-eyed, defensive expression only fit for someone who'd just been called on something.

   "What is that supposed to mean?" Meta Knight's tone was dangerous, but Dedede felt nothing of it.

   "I mean that you're not chivalrous."

   Meta Knight glaring silently at Dedede, while Dedede just kept at his lax demeanor.

   "I've still got some of the rules conking around in my noggin here," Dedede pointed to his temple with one of his hands before putting it back on the railing, "how about you tell me some of the, the uh.. The rules of chivalry, Meta."

   Meta Knight looked off to the side briefly, seemingly trying to recall something, before looking back to Dedede.

   "..Fear gods and maintain their churches." Meta sounded almost like he was questioning himself, unsure of what exactly he was saying.

   Dedede was pleased, but he sat in waiting silence for Meta to continue. Meta shifted slightly in his blue cape, just as quiet as the king who'd locked on with rousing scrutiny.

   "Go on." Dedede encouraged.

   Meta Knight coughed before continuing.

   "I. Mm. To keep faith.."

   Meta Knight trailed into silence once more, and that was really enough for the big penguin king to get this gigantic smile on his face. Truly a terrible smile for anyone who had the name Meta Knight, or anyone who liked Meta Knight.

   "You don't know all of them, do ya?"

   "Dedede, that's ridiculous, of course I do."

   "If you did," Dedede's smug tone didn't sit well with the blueberry, "you would've referred to me as 'sire' or at least 'sir', because I'm someone in authority. Not only are you supposed to obey me, but you should be respecting me as well."

   Dedede knew there was nothing explicit in there towards respecting royalty. Although considering how he was one with more than half the facts and Meta Knight had none of the facts, he could slide some things in there.

   "I do not serve you, Dedede. I do not need to show you respect by referring to you as your title, not only because of that, but because we are friends on a personal level."

   "When's the last time you stopped by for dinner, exactly?" Dedede stopped leaning on the railing and now stood nice and proud, arms out theatrically, "How long did this meeting take to arrange? How many times did you push it back?"

   Meta Knight was quiet again as he watched the king get slightly fired up.

   "We're not friends, we're acquaintances at most, we only talk when Kirby's around, or it takes half a month for you to stop working on that ship and talk to me. By the way, I find it real, uh, real interesting that you mention that you don't serve me, because to my knowledge, I'm the ruler of the only kingdom on Popstar."

   Dedede sounded a sort of humored mad. Although none of this was taking a toll on his ego explicitly, Meta Knight's implications that he should be let off the hook because he's a bad excuse for a 'friend' really got to the big penguin. So, he was going to rip Meta Knight's wig straight off.

   "So who do you serve?"

   The question was upfront and honest, because Dedede didn't know any way else to put it. His eyes showed scorn, and the venom in his voice seeped in the same way radiation would seep into someone and kill them.

   "..Myself." Meta Knight sounded as flat as he possibly could.

   That managed to shock Dedede into a sudden, couple second long fit of almost forced sounding laughter. Though he couldn't see it, Meta Knight's eyes were slightly narrowed under his mask.

   "That ain't how knighting works! Who knighted you!" The question was said more like a command than anything else, but that was probably because Dedede was still laughing.

   "T-That's none of your business." Meta Knight mumbled.

   "Yes it is! You're some random knight in my kingdom, I gotta know who you're serving! Because it ain't me, you tried to otherthrow me before Kirby kicked your sorry behind! Because you ain't bein' loyal to me, who're you loyal to!?"

   Meta Knight's abashed silence was answer enough, and the fact that he didn't answer immediately was enough to clue big blue boy with the crown that Meta Knight would never have one.

   "You don't even know the code of chivalry," if Dedede had fingers he'd be numbering all the points on them, "you ain't never fought in a war, you ain't part of some galactic army, you ain't serving some other kingdom, you certainly ain't serving me, you ain't serving some other village, you ain't apart of some group aside from the one you founded after you built that ship, as far as I know you ain't from another planet neither, so who knighted you, huh?"

   Meta Knight, still, was quiet to Dedede's accusations. All of it racked up. As easy as the minutes had flown by, Dedede came to the conclusion he'd been suspicious of when he'd first read the code of chivalry.

   "..You just wanted to call yourself Meta Knight because it sounded cool, didn't you?"

   "Maybe."

  
  
  



End file.
